Can I Keep You?
by Tempest78
Summary: What happens when a certain pink haired Ninja gets caught being a voyeur by the gorgeous and dangerous mercenary leader? First time pairing. Bankotsu/Sakura.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Sakura, and Bankotsu, for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

She stood hidden in the large mass of leaves, while perched on one of the massive tree branches, that over looked the hidden waterfall. She hadn't expected to run into anyone when she'd left for her excursion earlier. She'd made a spur of the moment decision to enjoy a rare, tranquil moment of rapture at her favorite hide away.

She watched amazed, her emerald green eyes transfixed on the sheer masculine perfection that was skinny dipping before her. His strong arms powerfully tore through the water with each sure stroke, as he kicked his feet and swam through the water, enjoying to relief from the hot sunny day.

She watched awed as the muscles rippled beneath his taunt bronzed skin, as he used his legs and arms to move through the water with graceful ease. She watched his large biceps contract and relax with each deliberate stroke.

The sheer male beauty of his body was just too enticing for her to ignore. She knew she shouldn't be here, but he had intrigued her from the first day he had appeared outside of her village. She'd been traveling with her teammates, to go and gather information about another Akatsuki sighting.

They had been searching the lands following up on Tsunade's latest intelligence at her request, when they came across two strangers battling one of the largest demons she had ever seen.

She and her teammates had watched completely speechless, as he quickly and seemingly easily overpowered the demon, swinging his enormous blade and sliced the giant ogre in two, while his companion sent her strange arrow towards Deidra, purifying his clay bird, and sending the art obsessed Shinobi crashing to the earth in absolute shock.

Ever since that day, she hadn't been able to get the strapping young powerhouse out of her mind. When she wasn't busy in the medical field, or out on a mission, she found herself gazing off to nowhere day dreaming about the handsome stranger.

Over the last year he and his companion had been added to one of the other teams, and their team had often gone as her team's back up on missions. She shook her head and bit her soft pink bottom lip, to keep from alerting him of her presence, as a gasp tried to escape her lips when he moved toward the shore.

Her heart began pounding against her chest in a mix of excitement and fear, as she realized that if she didn't move soon, he would catch her spying on him. She tried to make her feet move, but found herself rooted to the spot as if a hidden trap had been sprung and an invisible chain held her to her exact spot.

Unable to move, she instead decided to continue her voyeuristic endeavor and her eyes glued to perfection of his body as he slowly emerged from the water, revealing a chiseled chest, broad shoulder, and rock hard abs all open to her sight.

Droplets of clear water flew in every direction as the inky strands of his hair flew freely, eventually cascading around his strong shoulders and down his toned back, which held a few scars, attesting to his many battles.

With his silky hair now covering his back, only his bare muscular buttocks and strong thighs were left available to her wandering eyes, as he bent over and shook his head, trying to free most of the water from his long hair, giving her a very clear and mouth watering shot of his bare ass.

Her teeth sank harder into her lower lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood this time, as she bit back another moan. There was no telling how he would react to being spied on.

He was well known for having a short and very explosive temper. Though she could stand toe to toe with him in battle, when her chakra was at full strength, she didn't seem to be in control of her own body right now, and wasn't sure that she wanted to risk his ire.

She just wasn't herself today; it was as if a perverted girl and taken control of her body. She didn't even want to look away anymore; she was enjoying the sneak peak of that magnificent male beast before her way too much to even consider denying herself the unexpected treat.

His strong fingers lazily ran through the midnight strands brushing them loose, as pictures of the bright pink haired vixen filled his mind yet again. She'd been on his mind a lot lately.

A smirk filtered across his firm lips as he thought of the day she'd punched him in the jaw and actually managed to send him into a tree just from the sheer force of the blow.

He hadn't told her yet, but that had impressed him, as much as it had annoyed him. Bankotsu hated to admit it, but he'd found himself intrigued by the girl's beauty as well as her impressive strength.

Though his was natural and hers was through something she called 'chakra control' he was pleased to have found a woman who might just be his match,. Well… not his match exactly, being the guy he'd always have the physical advantage, but she was impressive none the less.

The fact that the girl could more than take care of herself, only served to increase his growing interest in the pink haired ninja with a fiery temper. Her beauty matched her strength. With that vivid pink hair and her captivating green emerald eyes which expressed everything she felt, she was the most unique and alluring woman that he'd ever seen. Her creamy lightly sun kissed skin, had his fingers itching to touch her and see for himself if her skin was as soft as it appeared.

He chuckled to himself as he thought, 'Not much about her that a man wouldn't like.' and he slowly stood up, allowing the sun to dry his wet skin, while he basked in the warm air.

Her eyes watched his every movement and her breath caught in her throat. Her emerald eyes were unable to tear away from the sinewy tanned chest in front of her. He grabbed the towel and began drying his hair, as his muscles bunched, teasing the mind about his immense strength.

She could not help the breath that caught between her breasts, as she continued watching his tantalizing movements. Every movement caused her breath to hitch a little more and her pulse to become slightly more erratic. Her tongue slipped out to moisten her suddenly dry lips, as her eyes continued devouring him.

He seemed completely oblivious to the world around him, as if there wasn't another soul in the world, let alone anyone watching him. Surprisingly he appeared completely at one with the nature surrounding him.

In fact, the background of the small waterfall and pond surrounded by floral, seemed to only magnify his already commanding presence, adding to his already potent pure male magnetism. She doubted any female alive wouldn't be awed by what she was now witnessing. To put it simply- he defined 'sexy' and gave it a whole new level of meaning.

She held her breath and her eyes filled with something new to her. Her body began to feel as if it were finally coming alive for the first time in her life, as she watched his sleek fingers trail down his toned abs as he carefully dried his skin.

His latest dream of the feisty pink haired temptress replayed in his mind and his lower body twitched behind the towel in response to his vivid and erotic flashes. An amused smirk crossed his face as he chuckled at his body's reaction.

Thanks to his years as a mercenary leader, his ears were trained to pick up even the slightest change in the sounds around him. He'd picked up on his little spy within seconds of her arrival.

He was sorely tempted to drop the towel and give the little minx a real show, but thought of a better way. Eyes twinkling with mischief, he slowly walked over to his weapon and using one hand, quickly chopped the branch she was standing on, and then caught her in his arms as she plummeted toward the earth with a startled shriek.

She blushed as his indigo eyes stared at her dancing with amusement and his deep voice queried, "Did you enjoy spying on me?" letting her know that she had been caught.

An enticing blush spread across her face at getting caught being a voyeur. His firm lips spread into a cocky smile as he said amused, "If you're going to spy on me bathing, then be prepared to pay the price." In a flash she was on her feet and found her back pressed up against the large base of the tree, with his potent body pressing against her.

She was too shocked to respond, as his hands pinned her on either side. When his hand had encircled her wrist pinning it above her head in one of his hands, she'd felt an instant jolt of electricity shoot through her.

Before she could comprehend what had happened, he reached out tearing her shirt from her slender body and his eyes began to trail down to the glorious naked flesh before him. Just like in his dreams her creamy breasts were perfectly rounded and looked to be invitingly soft.

He had to force himself not to simply bury his face is soft fleshy orbs, and settled instead for raking his eyes over the exposed flesh with undisguised lust.

She gasped as she came out of her trance and felt his heated gaze trailing down the length of her lithe body and back up to linger on her heated face.

She was about to scold him for his rude behavior, but was cut off as she felt her back roughly collide against the tree again and he pressed his body more firmly against hers, pressing his engorged flesh against her clothed body.

She wasn't used to males being quite so touchy feely with her, and she wasn't sure with her she wanted to let him just get away with it or not. Her hand lifted into the air intending to strike his arrogant face, but before she could slap him; he caught her wrist and pinned it above her head with the other one, grinning deviously at her.

Just as she opened her mouth to scream at him, his tongue darted inside her mouth and began to dance seductively along her inner recesses.

Her pulse increased as his tongue began to duel with hers and her breath left her as an unbidden moan escaped her throat, when his toned frame pressed harder against hers, allowing her to feel the effect she was having on him. His free hand slipped to her waist and locked their lower bodies together, so that she couldn't mistake what she had done to him.

He smirked inwardly as he felt her body began to tremble. Knowing exactly what he wanted, he pushed her torn shirt aside and began feathering addictive kisses along her collar bone.

His mind filled with thoughts of why she was here. He'd not been expecting the alluring vixen to actually show up, let alone while he was cooling off naked in the water. His heart fluttered at the fact that she'd been watching him.

**A/N Lemon edited out!**

Sakura lay against his strong chest panting a few more minutes before purring happily, "Can I keep you?"

Bankotsu smirked at her question and his heart soared. He replied deadly serious, "You'd damn well better, because blossom, I'm sure as hell keeping you!"

**A/N: So there you have it, my first Inuyasha/Naruto crossover one shot. I hope you enjoyed it XD**


End file.
